


Thirsty

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: SenGen week 2020 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Between acts of the school play, Senku and Gen find a moment to just be together.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> SenGen Week 2020 - Day 4  
> Prompt -classmate AU/ ~~flowers~~
> 
> My first smut for these two, and gah I'm so nervous. It's probably not the best, but I'll try again for valentines day.

Senku couldn’t even begin to say how in the hell he got roped in to working as a stage hand for the school play.

“Get your ass out of my face you big oaf.” Senku griped as he shoved Taiju the rest of the way behind the display.

“Sorry Senku!” Taiju tried to whisper, which of course came out at a normal volume. He rolled his eyes, silently sending an apology to the poor petite little director of this thing. Thankfully he had made a sound proof element to the back of these sets because he figured this would happen.

  
10 minutes later and they finally managed to fix the part that had fallen off, just in time to help push it out. He and Taiju all but collapsed against the back of it, panting from exertion. However, they both paused as they heard their respective boyfriend and girlfriend begin to act out the tragic love scene.

“And I promise that, as I dig this dagger in to my own heart, you can live on with our child.” Gen said before shoving said fake-dagger in to his heart.

“No!” Yuzuriha cried, dropping to her knees to cry over his corpse. The lights cut out, and as the audience clapped, the first intermission began.

“You did great babe!” Taiju cried, all but jumping over Senku to get to his girlfriend. Senku scowled after him until he caught sight of him spinning around, Yuzuriha in his arms, the two sharing a tender smile.

“Now I can be free.” Senku almost jumped as someone took his water bottle from the pouch attached to his belt, but relaxed when Gen placed a steadying hand on his back.

“You performed admirably for a mentalist.” Senku tried to tease in a smooth tone, but Gen was swallowing down the water like a dehydrated man in the desert, and between the sweat glistening on his face and throat, and the satisfied moans he was making as he swallowed, Senku’s teenage hormones kicked in to action. His scowled returned as he felt his heart begin to race and his face heat up.

“Thanks, Senku-chan~” Gen said as he handed back the empty water bottle. He smirked when he noticed the flush on Senku’s cheeks wasn’t just from his recent stage-hand related extertion. “Come on, let’s go get that refilled for us, hm?” He asked, taking his free hand. Senku nodded, letting his boyfriend pull him along.

They went a couple hallways over from the auditorium, and once they stopped, Gen sat the water bottle down before cupping Senku’s face and pulling him in to a searing kiss. Senku’s hands immediately wrapped around Gen’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Baby~” Gen moaned, dragging his kisses down the side of Senku’s neck as he pushed him against the wall. Senku shivered a bit as the cool of the wall behind him began seeping in through his t-shirt. It didn't last for long as Gen began to shift against him, his mouth still nipping against the skin of his throat.

“G-gen.” Senku panted, eyes rolling as Gen’s knee slid in between his legs, rubbing against his growing erection.

“Who knew I had such a sexy little kouhai? Oh wait, I did!” Gen chuckled before kissing back up to Senku’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up about that.” Senku complained before Gen captured his mouth, licking away Senku’s complaints. Trying to retain some of his dignity, Senku pushed back in the kiss, his own tongue tracing along Gen's until he was licking the roof of Gen's mouth. Gen moaned, a burst of the scent of mint flowing between them from the gum he had been chewing before his part in the play.

His smug boyfriend loved to call him his "little kouhai." It irritated Senku every time, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Sure, Gen was a third year and Senku was a first, but they met in Senku’s advanced classes so intellectually they weren’t that far apart. Gen was barely taler than him, and he sure as hell wasn't _that_ much older than him. There was no need to act so superior about it.

And Senku was going to remind Gen of that when he managed to get the blood from his dick back to his brain.

Gen's hands tightened on his hips for a moment before he pulled back. Senku thought about pressing Gen against the wall next when his boyfriend's hands began to undo his belt. Senku leaned back against the wall, trying to calm the blood rushing through his veins just enough so he didn't blow his load the moment Gen's talented lips touched him.

“Should have realized that being on stage is the fastest way to get you on your knees, mentalist.” Senku managed to finally say as Gen dropped to his knees. He quickly tugged down Senku's pants before reaching in to the folds of his boxers for his erection. As he pulled it out, he returned his sharp gaze to Senku's face. When Senku blushed under the intensity of the stare, he smirked.

“What can I say, I love it when people watch me.” Gen said with a wink before swallowing Senku down whole.

“Fuck!” Senku swore before slamming a hand against his mouth, the other going in to Gen’s hair. His boyfriend had the audacity to smirk around his cock, letting out a content hum as he pulled back just enough to lap at the precome at the tip.

“Shhh, Senku-chan, or our teachers will discover us.” Gen murmured breathlessly before leaning back in. Senku bit his hand to keep from making any noise as Gen began sucking his way down the side of his cock. He licked his way back up before swallowing him down again. Senku's hips jerked against him, his cock knocking in to the back of his throat, and it was times like this Gen was glad he didn't really have a gag reflex.

“Want me to fuck your mouth?” Senku managed to rasp out, twisting his fingers in Gen’s hair to get a solid grip on him. He was pleased to see Gen shudder at the though, cheeks turning pink with his own arousal. Gen moaned his approval, and so Senku pulled his head back by the grip on his hair before slamming back down his throat. Gen leaned back to improve the angle, moaning loudly as the pre-come and spit that had built up in his mouth began to drip down his chin. “God, you’re such a dirty slut.” Senku panted as he thrust in to his boyfriend’s throat. Gen nodded, reaching a hand up to squeeze Senku’s ass.

Face fucking was something that Senku was surprised to find he really, really enjoyed. His overly confident boyfriend was pretty into it as well, and sometimes he was able to come untouched from it. But watching his mouthy mentalist turn in to a moaning, submissive wreck really got him off, so it wasn't much of a surprise that a few thrust later, Senku was close to coming.

“Gen, I won’t be able to last long.” He warned, forcing him to keep his eyes opened as his orgasm rapidly approached. Gen nodded, and he opened his mouth impossibly wider, tilting his head just a bit to get all of his dick down his throat. Senku groaned at the sexy sight, thrusting in to his warm throat. A couple swallows and Senku was gone, world turning white as he came in his boyfriend’s mouth. Gen’s hands caught his hips as he came, keeping him in place as he began to bob his head again, milking Senku through his orgasm. After he swallowed every last drop, he tucked Senku back in to his boxers before he rose to his feet, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Thanks for the snack, Senku-chan~” He said. Senku reached down and pulled up his pants before pulling Gen close, kissing him to convey his gratitude.

“Want me to return the favor?” He asked, hand sliding down to Gen’s obvious erection. To his surprise his boyfriend pulled back, even going so far as to take several steps away from him.

“Nope! Not yet. I plan to take you home with me and have my wicked way with you after we’re done.” He said with a wink, filling up the abandoned water bottle. Senku blushed, reaching down to finish fixing his appearance. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Gen’s waist, a confident smirk crossing his face.

“So it will turn you on to go through the rest of the play with a boner?” He guessed. Gen grinned, turning around and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Something like that.” He said with a wink. Senku chuckled, stealing the water bottle back so he could finally quench his thirst.


End file.
